Le test du baiser
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Adrien tombe amoureux de Marinette mais il aimerait aussi découvrir si Ladybug a des sentiments pour lui. Il y a un Adrinette, un Ladynoir, un Ladrien et finalement un Marichat.


ADRINETTE

C'était peu de temps avant le congé des fêtes de fin d'année et les élèves du collège Françoise Dupont avaient préparée une fête à cette occasion.

C'était Mylène, Rose, Juleka et Alya qui avaient lancé l'idée et Marinette les avait aidés en tant que déléguée de classe.

Seulement, malgré une grande préparation, le matin de la fête des tas de problèmes sont survenus. Réunis au collège, les filles du comité, Yvan, Nino, Adrien et Marinette se demandaient quoi faire, quand Marinette pris les choses en main. C'était la première fois qu'Adrien la voyait sous ce jour. Il fut très impressionné.

La soirée fut un succès, surtout parce que Chloé était déjà partie pour les vacances.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Adrien invita Marinette à danser. Il profita de la moindre chance pour la toucher et la prendre dans ses bras.

Après une danse particulièrement romantique, il quitta la piste de danse. Adrien alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Marinette pris deux verres de punch et le rejoignit. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il avait un regard très triste.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Adrien? »

« Oui, Marinette. Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai seulement de drôle de pensée qui me traverse l'esprit. » la rassura-t-il.

« Est-ce que c'est en lien avec moi? Je me pose la question parce qu'on dansait ensemble et euh… si j'ai fait quelques chose qui t'a rendu triste ou fâché… je… je suis désolée. » lui dit-elle.

« Non, tu n'as pas à être désolée, Marinette. C'est juste que… tout à l'heure lorsqu'on dansait… j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser.

Marinette ne répondit pas attendant de voir la suite.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi ressemblaient à… ce genre de sentiments… C'est moi qui suis désolé. » reprit-il.

« Adrien, hum, euh… moi aussi… euh… j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Ça fait même assez longtemps que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Tu n'as pas à être désolé puisque nous partageons… tout ça. »

Un grand soupir se força un chemin entre ses lèvres. «Je vois les choses de façon un peu plus compliquée, je crois. Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on soit ensemble? J'aimerais savoir. »

« Oui, Adrien, j'aimerais beaucoup.» répondit-elle dans un souffle avant même d'y penser.

« Tu vois, je crois que j'en étais venu à y penser aussi. Mais ce matin, j'ai vu une autre facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas, et c'est là que ça se complique. Tout d'abord, je me suis aperçu que tu n'es pas du tout la personne que j'aurais pensé. En fait, j'ai été agréablement surpris, un peu comme si je tombais amoureux de toi. »

Marinette s'assis tout près de lui et pris doucement sa main pour l'encourager à parler. Elle voulait tellement qu'il ne s'arrête pas!

« D'un autre côté, ça m'a fait penser à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que j'aime depuis longtemps et que je connais très bien. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point vous vous ressemblées. Alors voilà, depuis se matin, j'ai l'impression d'aimer deux personnes. » poursuivit-il.

« Oh! C'est compliqué en effet…Dis…rassure-moi, ce n'est pas Chloé? » questionna-t-elle. S'il répondait oui, deux ou trois de ses plus grandes peurs se réaliseraient en même temps.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je la connais depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiments pour elle. Elle n'est pas aussi mal que tu le pense mais à mes yeux vous êtes très différentes.

« Et cette autre fille, vous êtes proches? Vous êtes ensembles? Pour qu'elle raisons trouves-tu qu'on se ressemble? » questionna-t-elle toujours.

« Vous êtes toutes les deux fortes, généreuses, chaleureuses, vous prenez soin des autres, super intelligentes et extraordinaires et fantastiques. » louangea-t-il.

« Oh! Tu exagères peut-être un peu, je suis beaucoup plus ordinaire que ça! » démentit Marinette.

« Je te le dis parce que je pense sincèrement que tu es tout ça et sûrement plus que je ne connais pas encore. Elle non plus, je ne la connaît pas autant que je le voudrais, elle est si mystérieuse. Elle ne fait partie que d'une partie de ma vie mais quand je suis avec elle, elle est tout mon univers. J'ai essayé plus d'une fois de lui dire mais les circonstances m'en ont toujours empêché ou bien c'est elle qui m'a repoussé. J'espère seulement qu'elle a deviné mes sentiments elle-même. »

Quelque chose dans le discours d'Adrien tirait sur une petite ficelle dans le cœur de Marinette comme si elle le comprenait. Alors au lieu de prendre tout cela négativement, elle proposa plutôt :

« Adrien, je ne voudrais pas m'interposer entre vous deux, il est clair que quoi que le destin ait en réserve pour nous deux, tu dois d'abord voir si une relation est possible entre elle et toi. Si elle ne partage pas tes sentiments, nous irons doucement et apprendrons à nous connaître. Je ne te demande qu'une chose (elle rapprocha son visage de celui d'Adrien et chuchota) : ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps. »

Sur ce elle s'éloigna pour parler avec Juleka et Rose.

LADYNOIR

Quelques jours plus tard, le lendemain de Noël, le père d'Adrien s'envola avec Nathalie pour son travail, laissant Adrien seul avec son garde du corps. Paris était tranquille. On avait vu qu'un seul Akuma le jour de Noël.

Marinette avait pour une fois, beaucoup de temps devant elle : pas de devoir, par de combat, elle avait beaucoup de temps pour penser…à Adrien. Même si elle avait d'abord été très heureuse qu'il partage ses sentiments, puis courageuse et pleine d'espoir lorsqu'elle l'avait encouragé à faire le tri de ses sentiments, maintenant elle doutait, se sentait mélancolique et nerveuse.

Tikki lui demanda : « Tu penses à lui Marinette? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir? »

Marinette lui répondit : « Je lui ai dit que je lui donnais du temps, Tikki, je ne veux pas le presser. Mais ça me ferait peut-être du bien de parler à une autre personne à son sujet. Tikki, transforme-moi, tu veux bien? »

Ladybug voulait parler à ChatNoir, il était exceptionnel qu'ils ne se soient pas vu que si peu, les alertes Akuma étant quotidiennes, normalement.

Elle pensait lui laisser d'abord un message puis aller à sa recherche mais il répondit.

« Bonjour, ma Lady! Comment allez-vous en ce délicieux matin d'hiver? »

« Je vais très bien, ChatNoir! Encore que peut-être pas d'humeur aussi fêtarde que toi! »

« Oh! Voyons c'est ton appel qui me rend si joyeux! Est-ce qu'il y a un terrible danger menaçant Paris pour lequel tu as désespérément besoin de moi à tes côtés? »

« Non, hihihi! Ne t'en fait pas, à ma connaissance, tout est calme, heureusement. Mais si tu as le temps, j'aurais aimé qu'on se voit… »

« Dis-moi où tu es et j'accoure à ta rencontre, ma Lady! »

« HaHa! Disons plutôt un endroit où on sera seul, un toit peut-être? »

« Bonne idée, je pourrai jouer à Chat perché! Que dirais-tu du toit de l'hôtel de ville, il est surement fermé cette semaine? »

« C'est d'accord, à tout de suite. »

Marinette raccrocha, attrapa le cadeau qu'elle avait préparé pour lui et des petits pains qu'elle avait fait elle-même, puis sortie par le toit.

Elle arriva la première, mais il arriva bientôt les bras chargés lui aussi. Dans une main, il tenait un plaid confortable et dans l'autre un grand bouquet de roses (rouges, blanches et roses) qu'il lui offrit. Les tiges étant encore humides, elles devaient être dans un vase quelques instants plus tôt.

« Elles sont vraiment sublimes, ChatNoir, merci! Je les adore! »

«Je suis content qu'elles te plaisent. Joyeux Noël, ma Lady!»

«Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, chaton! Tiens c'est pour toi!» dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet emballé de vert et rouge. En fait le papier était rouge à pois vert. Elle l'avait acheté sans réfléchir mais dans les mains de son ami, il lui rappelait les objets créés par son pouvoir avec une touche de la couleur de ses yeux à lui, même si ce n'était pas le même vert.

«C'est gentil de ne pas avoir mit de choux, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de jouer avec pendant des heures!»

Ladybug rigola à cette remarque qui pour une fois était faite pour se moquer de lui-même plutôt que pour flirter.

«Hé! C'est une bonne idée ce bonnet, j'adore! Il va pouvoir garder toutes mes oreilles au chaud! Il est fait main? Tu l'as fait toi-même?»

«Euh, non. C'est une amie qui l'a fait selon mes idées»

«Génial! merci beaucoup.» Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna à son contact.

«Oh, attend un instant!» Il sauta sur le balcon en contrebas et tenta d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre. N'obtenant pas de résultat, il sauta aisément sur le balcon suivant, la porte s'ouvrit. «Ici, c'est parfait! Tends-moi les choses.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?» demanda-t-elle. «On ne devrait pas entrer dans un bureau.»

«C'est une salle de conférence et ce n'est pas comme si on venait vandaliser. Je veux juste que tu sois au chaud, tu frissonnes.»

Ce n'était pas le froid qui avait fait frissonner Ladybug mais elle se garda bien de lui dire. Elle le rejoignit, les fleurs et les pains dans les bras.

Comme l'hôtel de ville était fermé cette semaine, la chaleur ambiante n'était pas très élevée mais, ils étaient à l'abri du vent. Elle déposa les roses dans un pichet d'eau abandonné sur la table de conférence et le rejoignit sur un canapé où il partagea le plaid. Elle lui tendit un pain sucré à la cannelle.

«Haha! Avec tout ce qu'on a apporté, il y a de quoi faire une petite fête de Noël intéressante.»

«Joyeux Noël, chaton!»

«À toi aussi ma Lady, Joyeux Noël! Tu as passé de joyeuses fêtes? »

«Oui. J'ai pu passer su temps avec ma famille puisque nous n'avons pas eu d'attaque d'akuma. Et toi?» voulu-t-elle savoir.

«Considérant que je n'ai pas eu ta chance, il vaut peut-être mieux que nous changions de sujet.»

«Je suis désolée pour toi» fit-elle sincèrement. « Tu n'as pas de famille? »

«Il n'y a que mon père et moi. Et il n'aime pas les fêtes.»

Ladybug se fit la réflexion qu'Adrien était surement dans le même cas.

«Dis-moi, chaton, ça te dérangerais qu'on parle très sérieusement?» commença-t-elle.

«Non, de quel sujet veux-tu parler?» l'interrogea-t-il.

«Je voudrais connaître tes sentiments pour moi.» fit-elle sincèrement.

«…Je t'aime… Je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre rencontre. Il y a si longtemps que je veux te le dire!»

«Comment as-tu fais pour être si patient!» se désola-t-elle «Toutes les fois où je t'ai repoussé…Je suis tellement désolée! Je regrette d'avoir été si brusque avec toi. Tu ne mérites pas ça!»

«Non, tu avais raison! Au cours d'un combat, devant d'autres personnes… Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as jamais répondu à mes avances. J'espère seulement que tu comprends mon urgent besoin de te dire mes sentiments.»

Ladybug était tellement émue que des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. «Tu es quelqu'un de tellement formidable, chaton! Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras?»

«Bien sûr, ma Lady.»

«Je dois te dire quelques choses. Je ne suis plus certaine de mes sentiments pour toi. Je n'ai compris que trop récemment. Je sais que tu comptes énormément pour mon cœur mais je ne sais pas si je veux être avec toi. Peut-être. Peut-être que je t'aime aussi seulement j'ai peur de te perdre si tu n'aimes pas ce que j'ai à te dire.»

«Tu dois me le dire si c'est important. Mais je veux aussi que tu saches que tu ne me perdras jamais! Dans vingt ans, lorsqu'on sera trop vieux pour jouer au bâton et au yoyo, même si tu es avec un autre homme, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.»

«J'ai dit à un garçon que je l'aimais dernièrement et il m'a repoussé.»

«Quel imbécile!» fut la réponse immédiate de ChatNoir.

«Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu ne connais que la partie de moi qui porte un masque.»

«Oui, mais ça vient de toi. Ce que tu es ne ment pas. Le grand cœur de Ladybug c'est le tiens. Je suis complètement différent lorsque je ne me lance pas dans la bagarre. Mon père remplit mes temps libres et ma maison ressemble parfois à un mausolée. Je sais que c'est mal de penser comme ça mais, protéger Paris à tes côtés est un des bons côtés de ma vie. Ça libère la partie de moi qui n'a pas le droit de s'amuser.»

«Lorsque je ne suis pas Ladybug, je suis timide et maladroite, je ne fais pas toujours ce qu'il faut.» expliqua-t-elle.

«Je me souviens bien de notre rencontre, de nos premiers combats. Ma Lady, tu fais ce qu'il faut au moment où c'est important. Personne ne te demande d'être parfaite : tu n'es pas un robot! Mais tu fais toujours de ton mieux et c'est pour ça que je t'admire.»

«Merci, chaton. Je te trouve très fort aussi dans ce que tu fais. Je suis vraiment chanceuse de t'avoir comme partenaire.»

«Ce type qui t'a repoussé, il a été insultant, grossier, catégorique?» voulu-t-il savoir prêt à défendre l'honneur de sa dame.

«Non, non, rien de tout ça, il n'est juste pas sur de vouloir être en couple avec moi.»

«À ta place, j'irais le voir et je l'embrasserais, même s'il ne veut pas. Comme ça, il verrait ce qu'il manque.»

«hihihi! C'est ta méthode, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant tu n'as jamais réussis avec moi!»

«Ma Lady…regarde-moi dans les yeux.»

«Quoi?»

Et ChatNoir déposa un chaste baiser infiniment doux sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un moment et au coucher du soleil, Ladybug décida de rejoindre ses parents pour le souper. Ils se séparèrent sur un nouveau baiser plus amoureux sans ajouter un mot.

LADRIEN

Le surlendemain, la veille du nouvel an, Marinette décida qu'Adrien avait eu assez de temps pour réfléchir de son côté. Et puis, elle voulait mettre en pratique les conseils de ChatNoir.

Après en avoir parlé avec Tikki, elle décida d'aller voir Adrien en tant que Ladybug puis, de sortir par sa fenêtre avant de retourner sonner à la porte d'entrée.

Elle avait choisis ce plan pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord elle ne pouvait pas choisir un plan simple, ensuite ça lui permettrait de savoir si son père d'adrien était revenu et elle pourrait avoir besoin d'une dose du courage que l'uniforme lui donnait avant de foncer droit vers Adrien pour l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'il entendit cogner à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Adrien était assis à son ordinateur et regardait les actualités en mangeant un des petits pains parmi ceux que Ladybug lui avait laissés. Lorsqu'il se retourna et aperçu la couleur caractéristique de la silhouette de sa douce, il enfouit précipitamment le sac de boulangerie dans un tiroir et alla ouvrir.

«Joyeux Noël, Adrien!»

«À toi aussi Ladybug. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.»

«Un ami m'a rappelé hier que les fêtes de fin d'année ne sont pas joyeuses pour tout le monde. Je voulais passer te dire bonjour. Est-ce que tu es seul?»

«Il n'y a que le Gorille avec moi. Mon père et Nathalie ne reviennent qu'après demain. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si triste, j'ai passé l'après-midi entre amis hier. Tu n'as pas à avoir pitié de moi.»

«Pour être honnête, c'est moi qui avait envie de te voir.» confessa Ladybug.

«Ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir.» se réjouit Adrien. «Tu es attendue ou tu peux rester? Je voulais justement te parler.»

«J'ai un peu de temps.»

«J'allais me chercher une collation. Tu n'as qu'à t'installer, je reviens tout de suite.»

Il revint avec des glaces maison à saveur de fudge praliné et s'installa tout près de Ladybug.»

«Je suis content que tu sois passée. Je voulais te demander quelque chose d'important et je ne savais pas comment te joindre.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«Voilà, et bien je me demandais…ce que tu penses de moi?»

«Et bien, je t'admire beaucoup parce que tu réussis à atteindre tes objectifs. Je pense que tu es un gars génial et la plus gentille personne que je connaisse. Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir cela?»

«Ça peut paraître étrange mais je te demande ça parce que je suis attiré par toi, en tant que personne et je, voulais savoir s'il y avait une possibilité pour que ce soit réciproque.»

«Adrien…» commença la jeune fille timide.

Ils étaient maintenant tout près et le regard de Ladybug passait des yeux d'Adrien à ses lèvres. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser caressant sur ses lèvres. Tout en lui retournant son baiser, Ladybug pensait : 'J'embrasse Adrien! C'est formidable! Adrien m'embrasse, moi et pas une autre! Il embrasse Ladybug et pas Marinette. C'est horrible…'

Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue et Adrien la sentie puisqu'il y avait posé la main.

«Lady? Que se passe-t-il? Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'aie déplu?» s'inquiéta le jeune homme en la regardant dans les yeux.

«Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il y a quelque chose auquel j'ai pensé et qui m'a fait de la peine mais, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis désolée. Peut-être devrions-nous parler de tout ça une autre fois?»

Comme elle s'apprêtait à partir, Adrien la retint d'une pression sur sa main avant de la relâcher immédiatement.

«Attends, ne part pas comme ça. Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme je l'ai fait et d'envahir ta vie comme ça. Pardonnes-moi, s'il-te-plaît.»

«Adrien,» répondit-elle sans se retourner «Tu fais déjà partie de ma vie parce que je pense à toi très souvent, même dans mes rêves. Mais je ne suis pas la seule, il y a cette autre jeune fille…» et elle sortit.

MARICHAT

Plus tard, Marinette était chez elle. Elle avait enfilé une vaporeuse robe de nuit écarlate sous une chaude et longue veste de tricot blanc. Et avait passé le début de la soirée avec tristesse.

«Tikki? C'est affreux. Adrien et ChatNoir aiment Ladybug mais moi, je n'ai pas ma place dans cette histoire.»

«Voyons Marinette, c'est au contraire très bien que les deux t'aiment! Mais toi lequel préfères-tu?»

«Adrien est si merveilleux, il est parfait.» constata Marinette sans se prononcer définitivement.

«Mais est-ce qu'il serait le petit ami idéal pour toi? Ou bien ChatNoir correspond-t-il plus à Ladybug? Et y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose d'absolument irrémédiable qui t'empêche d'être avec les deux?»

«Je ne suis même pas sure qu'Adrien se contenterait de Marinette si Ladybug était avec ChatNoir. Il faudrait que je sois deux fois Ladybug et moins Marinette.»

«Oh! Marinette!» s'apitoya la kwami millénaire, «Tu crois que ces garçons t'aiment pour ton masque et ton nom peut-être? Si ChatNoir t'aime, c'est que tu es volontaire, courageuse et intelligente et d'après ce qu'Adrien à dit, il apprécie les mêmes qualités lorsque vous êtes à l'école. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'attribuer toutes ces qualités à Ladybug, c'est le seul nom que tu leur permets de connaître.»

«Tu as peut-être raison.»

Marinette enfila de grosses bottes-pantoufles et sortie sur la terrasse enneigée. De gros flocons paresseux tombaient doucement et s'accrochaient à ses cheveux défaits. Elle entendit un bruit de vibration et ChatNoir atterrit derrière elle. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que Tikki n'était pas en vu.

«Bonsoir jolie princesse.» (Il portait le bonnet qu'elle lui avait offert.)

«ChatNoir? Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite?» s'étonna-t-elle en adoptant le ton grandiloquent du héros. «Y a-t-il quelqu'un sur qui le poids de ce ciel d'encre à tellement peser que son cœur en a souffert et appeler un akuma?»

«Lorsque je regarde la rougeur sur ton joli visage, je me dis que je suis peut-être arrivé à temps pour empêcher cela.» lui répondit-il en détaillant son visage attentivement.

«Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de mes émotions. Si un jour je souffre au point que mes sentiments soient remarqués par le papillon, je refuserai son aide et celle de ses pouvoirs. Cela ne ferait qu'ajouter du poids à mes problèmes plutôt que de les résoudre.»

«Voilà qui est bien résonné. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais accepter mon aide et me dire pourquoi tu préfères, de toute évidence, noyer ton chagrin dans les flocons plutôt que d'apprécier le confort de ton foyer. Peut-être qu'une oreille attentive te serait profitable.»

«J'imagine que tu es la personne qui me comprendrait le mieux.» dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

«Tu m'invites à entrer? Si moi j'ai froid, je suppose que tu es frigorifiée.» Il ouvrit la trappe et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre.

«Je venais juste de sortir en fait.» le rassura-t-elle.

ChatNoir ramassa la grande couverture sur le lit et rejoignit Marinette sur son canapé. Il la saucissonna dans la couverture et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Elle était complètement coincée. Elle rigola et ça le fit sourire.

«Je t'écoute, délicieuse princesse. Confie-moi tes problèmes.» demanda-t-il.

«Que penserais-tu d'une fille qui sort avec deux garçon à la fois?» amorça-t-elle le sujet.

«Une fille qui se joue de deux garçons ou une fille qui aime deux garçons qui l'aiment en retour et qui sort avec les deux pour pouvoir décidé de celui qu'elle préfère?»

«Plutôt le deuxième cas, quoi que l'étape de la décision ne soit pas dans les perspectives imminentes!»

«En pratique, si tout est clair et que les deux garçons comprennent et accepte la situation…Certaines filles en valent la peine.»

«Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que tu aimes Ladybug…»

«Oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime.»

«Mais tu es aussi quelqu'un d'autre, tu as une autre personnalité, est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un quand tu n'es pas ChatNoir?» Observant l'expression de ChatNoir, Marinette aurait pu dire qu'il ressentait un certain…pincement. Sa question était pénible pour lui.

«Dans la vie où je ne suis pas un Super-héros, j'ai la chance de côtoyer une jeune fille que j'apprécie mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous en avons évoqué la possibilité récemment et ni elle ni moi ne sommes à l'aise avec tout ça. Je vais devoir rapidement songé à une solution parce que je ne veux blesser personne. Personne d'autre que moi…en tous les caAAAHH!» ChatNoir termina sa phrase sur une exclamation comme il tournait la tête et apercevait quelque chose qui changea sa vie.

«Moi, j'aurais besoin d'une idée pour être avec deux garçons,» commença à s'emporter Marinette, ignorant l'expression stupéfaite de son compagnon. «Je voudrais leur dire mais sans leur dire qui est l'autre. Et puis, il faut que je te dise quelque chose que tu n'apprécieras pas.» s'emporta-t-elle. «Tu vas surement être très jaloux. En fait, je le suis moi aussi! J'aime un garçon, mais il aime Ladybug. Et vois-tu, c'est ÇA qui complique tout!»

Marinette s'était levée pour marcher de long en large nerveusement. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était de plus en plus incohérente mais elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué que ChatNoir était étrangement calme, même stoïque.

«Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.» ChatNoir se leva et marcha vers elle, «Je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois, je te l'ai expliqué en détail et je te l'ai même exprimé de plusieurs façon. Alors, je pense plutôt que ce soit le fait que tu ne l'acceptes pas qui complique tout!»

«Tu…tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais?» répéta Marinette d'une toute petite voix étranglée et confuse de ce qu'elle entendait.

«Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit à la fête de l'école après notre danse.» poursuivie ChatNoir.

«Adrien?» souffla-t-elle puis son ton monta lorsqu'elle ajouta : «Pourquoi me dévoiles-tu ton identité? C'est censé être un secret!»

«J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être important dans les circonstances! Et puis tu as oublié de ranger mes fleurs…» ChatNoir avait été blessé en entendant ce qu'avait dit Marinette mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il savait juste que s'il ne parlait pas, la situation allait empirer au-delà du raisonnable.

En se retournant, Marinette vit avec horreur, le bouquet de fleur à la beauté saisissante qui se reflétait contre le miroir de sa maquilleuse.

«Je serai dehors si tu me cherches. Prends tout ton temps pour décider de ce que tu veux faire de notre vie ensemble. Moi, je vais attendre que le soleil se lève assis sur ton balcon.»

Marinette se laissa glisser au sol pour retrouver son souffle. Tikki sortie de sa cachette et bien qu'elles ne se soient pas dit un mot, leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre fut d'un grand soutien à Marinette.

Marinette souleva la trappe du toit.

«Tu ne peux pas passer le reste de la nuit à attendre le lever du jour à l'extérieur, il est tout juste minuit.» Elle sortit pour aller se placer devant lui. «J'ai pris une décision. Je sais ce que je vais faire.»

«Et…et qu'est-ce que c'est?» voulais absolument savoir ChatNoir.

«Ça!» répondit simplement Marinette comme elle se penchait à la hauteur du jeune homme et l'embrassait passionnément en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'attira contre lui en répondant à son baiser avec une douceur pleine de désespoir.

* * *

Cette histoire se conclue par une soirée d'amour entre eux. Elle est séparée du reste parce qu'elle est classée Mature, si vous voulez la lire, elle porte le même titre avec la mention Bonus.


End file.
